Without Words
by Artemis1
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have an argument, but Usagi decides that she should move on....
1. Without Words - part one -

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon etc. etc. Lyrics in this  
fic are copyright Britney Spears, "Born to make you happy"  
  
Note : Usagi is older, like 23 ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Without Words  
  
By Artemis  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ONE  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
And thinking about the times that we've been through  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
Trying my best to understand  
I really want to know what we did wrong  
With the love that felt so strong  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru sat on the couch at Motoki's apartment. He sat  
there, with a mug of coffee in one hand and the phone in  
the other.  
"Just ring her Mamoru," Motoki sighed.  
"I've done that so many times already," Mamoru snapped at him,  
then apologised. "Sorry.. I just really don't know what to do."  
Motoki looked at his friend who looked so worried and helpless.  
He stood up and left him to make up his own mind and then  
wondered what could have happened between them.  
Mamoru wouldn't tell him anything and Motoki hadn't seen  
Usagi at all so he couldn't ask her anything either. It had  
to be something extremely big to make Mamoru look so helpless  
all the time. He had stayed with Motoki for two weeks now,  
because he didn't want to stay with Usagi at their apartment  
since their "falling out". Motoki could tell that Mamoru was  
reaching his breaking point. He couldn't do anything until  
he could make things right with Usagi. The thing was, what  
was the answer to a problem that couldn't be found?  
  
Usagi brushed her long, golden hair as she sat in front of  
a mirror in her bed room. She sighed and stared at her  
teary reflection in the mirror.  
"I feel so stupid," she whispered. "I AM stupid!"  
She flicked her hair back, then felt a tear roll down her  
cheeks. She wiped it away, but as soon as she did, another  
tear replaced its spot.  
"Oh stop crying Usagi!" she scolded herself.  
She stopped crying and forced a smile, managing to hold it  
back in. Usagi took a silver bracelet from her jewlery box  
and put it on her wrist. Then she took her lip gloss and  
walked over to her wardrobe. She chose her clothes carefully  
and laid them on the bed.  
"Should I wear a skirt today? Or maybe pants would be  
better?" she frowned, trying to take her mind off the only  
thing that she could think of all week.  
She pulled a summer dress off the rack instead and put  
the rest of the clothes back. It was a baby pink coloured  
dress with thin straps and reached just above her knees.  
She slipped the dress on and smoothed it out and looked  
at herself in the mirror. Her hair shone and was as silky  
as ever. Usagi sighed once more and slipped on some white  
sandals. She grabbed her handbag and ran out of the room.  
  
In the kitchen, she made a salad sandwich and wrapped it  
up neatly in cling wrap. Then she filled a plastic water  
bottle up (with the label taken off) with some apple  
juice. She took some chocolate biscuits from the pantry  
and placed them into a small plastic bag. Usagi put her  
carefully prepared food into her handbag and looked  
around for her keys and purse. She found her keys and  
purse sitting on the couch. As Usagi walked over to  
grab them, she saw a magazine on the coffee table.  
She grabbed that just in case she needed something to  
read. She took her handbag from the kitchen table  
and got ready to leave.  
"Please, let today be a good day," Usagi whispered  
quietly to herself as her hand turned the door knob.  
Suddenly, her mobile phone rang and the high pitched  
shrill startled Usagi. She dropped her keys and purse  
and almost dropped her handbag. She ran around looking  
for her phone. She found it at last, outside on the  
balcony table.  
"He..llo?" she answered nervously.  
"Usagi?" a familiar voice murmured.  
She didn't answer. Her whole hand was trembling.  
"Usagi? Are you there?" the voice asked again.  
Usagi slowly lowered the phone from her ear and her  
finger touched the small red button. She wasn't sure  
if she wanted to hang up, but she didn't want to  
talk either.  
"Are you going to ignore me like this forever?" the  
voice asked.  
Usagi bit her lip, then hung up. She felt like she  
was going to cry, but she managed to keep her tears  
from pouring out again. She threw the phone inside  
the room, letting out her frustration. She heard it  
crack. Usagi walked back into the room and picked  
up the phone. She could always make an excuse and  
get another one. She slipped it into her handbag  
and hurried out of the door.  
  
Walking down the street, Usagi could feel her  
heart squeezing and it was trying to rip itself  
out of her body. A cool breeze brushed past Usagi's  
face and she felt a little better. She walked  
confidently, even though inside she was the complete  
opposite.  
"Excuse me!" a girl's voice called after Usagi.  
She turned around to see four junior high school  
girls behind her. She smiled.  
"Yes?" Usagi asked.  
"Do you think you could take a picture for us?" one  
of the girls smiled happily, handing her a disposable  
camera.  
"Sure," Usagi nodded and took the camera.  
The girls posed, standing in front of what Usagi  
assumed to be their favourite clothes shop. They all  
smiled and even Usagi felt like smiling.  
"On the count of three..." Usagi shouted.  
And she took the picture. The girls thanked her.  
Usagi continued walking, feeling a little better  
than before.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
So how did you like it? It's got a little bit of mystery  
to keep you guessing ^_^ E-mail me at emichan9@yahoo.com! 


	2. Without Words - part two -

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon etc. etc. Lyrics in this  
fic are copyright Britney Spears, "Born to make you happy"  
But Sakurai Takuya is my character ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Without Words  
  
By Artemis  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
TWO  
  
She reached the bus station and sat down to wait for her  
bus. She suddenly heard a voice shout, "Mamoru!"  
Her head turned immediately, but all she saw was a teenage  
girl and boy. She watched them for a while, amused.  
"Mamoru! I have to be home by 4! Are you sure this is the  
quickest bus?" the girl frowned.  
"Of course! Don't you believe me?" Mamoru nodded.  
"Okay..." the girl smiled.  
They sat down on the bench next to Usagi.  
"Excuse me, is this the right place to catch the 3:05  
bus?" the girl asked.  
"Yes," Usagi nodded.  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
"See? I told you so!" Mamoru grinned.  
Usagi smiled to herself. Once upon a time, she and her  
Mamoru were such good friends. The bus arrived and Usagi  
boarded, along with the two teenagers. They sat two seats  
in front of her on the bus. Usagi watched the scenery whiz  
by her window. She took her water bottle out of her handbag  
and took a sip.  
"Thanks for taking me home," she heard the girl say to Mamoru.  
"That's okay," he smiled.  
Usagi turned to watch them again.  
"You didn't have to," the girl smiled back.  
"It's okay," he shrugged as if he didn't care. "I wanted to."  
When Usagi heard those words, she suddenly felt as if she  
would cry again. That was the very same conversation she and  
Mamoru had on their very first official date. He had said it  
a little embarrassed and then she had kissed him on the  
cheek. Her eyes were teary and she bit her lip to hold her  
tears back in. She didn't notice the two teenagers looking  
at her.  
"Are you okay?" the girl asked.  
"I'm fine," Usagi forced a smile.  
The girl looked at her and then smiled. Usagi got up and  
hurried off the bus. She felt a little faint so she sat down  
on the bench.  
"Excuse me miss, but you dropped this," she heard a voice in  
front of her.  
Usagi looked up and saw an elderly man with her purse.  
"Thank you," she smiled. "Thank you very much...."  
The elderly man smiled, then walked away.  
Usagi sighed, then took another sip from her water bottle.  
She got up and drew in a deep breath, then headed on her  
way again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
I know I've been a fool since you've been gone   
I'd rather give it up then carry on  
'Cos livin in a dream of you and me   
Is not the way my life should be   
I dont wanna cry a tear for you   
So forgive me if I do   
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi walked slowly this time and with each step, she felt  
her heart aching more and more. She had been so stupid  
and she didn't know what to do any more. She was too afraid  
to see Mamoru or talk to him. She felt lost and torn apart.  
Usagi walked into a park and found her favourite place by  
the water fountain. There were several families having  
picnics nearby, couples on dates, students enjoying the  
sun and joggers and cyclists. Usagi sat down and took her  
sandwich out of her bag. She munched on it slowly while  
watching everyone else having fun. She took her water bottle  
out and placed it next to her on the bench. It was a warm  
day and not too hot for summer. Usagi finished her sandwich,  
then took a few sips of her apple juice. She took her biscuits  
out of her bag and ate them, crumbs falling in her lap. She  
didn't know why she had brought chocolate biscuits when  
chocolate was Mamoru's favourite food. It wasn't like she  
needed to be reminded of him. She ate them anyway and felt a  
bit better. Usagi brushed the crumbs off her dress and stood  
up. She walked over to the bin and threw her rubbish out  
and then wondered what to do next. She put her water bottle  
back in her bag and she saw her broken mobile phone.  
"I have to get that fixed," she murmured to herself and  
decided to do so.  
  
Usagi found a reliable electronics store and walked in.  
The air conditioner almost froze her.  
"Hello, can I help you?" a young man smiled politely.  
"Yes, I dropped my phone and it's broken. Do you think I  
can just get a new case or is the inside broken too?" she  
asked him, showing him the phone.  
"I can take a look for you," he smiled politely again  
and walked around behind the counter and took out some  
tools.  
Usagi watched him open up the back and look inside.  
He fiddled with a few things and then looked up.  
"It looks fine, but if it starts playing up then you should  
call your company. They can deal with things like this  
to replace your phone or fix it for free and things like  
that," he explained in an automatic voice.  
"Thanks," Usagi nodded. "Can I buy a new case here?"  
"Sure," he nodded and disappeared for a few minutes to  
get her some.  
Usagi stood patiently at the counter and looked at her  
phone. She couldn't believe she had thrown her phone,  
but she was feeling frustrated at the time. The man  
came back with some cases for Usagi's phone.  
"We're pretty much out of stock because these phones  
have been so popular," he told her. "So this is all  
we've got left."  
Usagi looked at them blankly and all that was in her  
mind was the thought of Mamoru. She could imagine his  
face in utter shock, the night when they had that  
argument. She didn't want to think about it, but that  
was all she could think about. The way he looked at  
her in a way he had never ever done. And she knew why.  
She knew it was because of what she had said.  
  
"Excuse me?" the young man behind the counter smiled.  
"Oh, sorry," Usagi mumbled. "Can I come back another  
time?"  
"Sure," he nodded and looked at her. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Usagi told him firmly. "Thank you."  
She turned and headed out of the store. As Usagi walked  
out, she heard the young man call her back. She turned  
around and saw him with her phone. She smiled and blushed  
from embarrassment.  
"You left this behind," he laughed.  
"Thank you," Usagi smiled, a sincere smile that made the  
young man wonder how she could have looked so sad a few  
minutes ago.  
"Um, if you don't mind, maybe I can take you out for  
coffee? I'm just... uh.. never mind," he mumbled.  
Usagi stood there a little stunned. She looked at him  
and noticed that he looked a little like Mamoru. Everything  
just had to remind her of him. The young man standing in  
front of her had black hair and grey eyes, not blue like  
Mamoru's, but close enough.  
"Actually, I wouldn't mind," Usagi smiled again. "I guess  
I should tell you my name. My name's Tsukino Usagi."  
"I'm Sakurai Takuya," he smiled. "I'll just go get  
changed and get my things."  
Usagi nodded and watched him disappear around the back of  
the store. She stood there and wondered why she had  
agreed to let him take her out for coffee. There wasn't  
any harm to it, he was just being nice. Besides, right now,  
the only thing Usagi wanted was a distraction to stop her  
from thinking about Mamoru. She had to forget about him  
and try and move on with her life.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dum dum duuuuuum.... *ooooh* Still bored? Oh rats ^_~ I ought  
to make it more interesting huh? E-mail me at emichan9@yahoo.com! 


	3. Without Words - part three -

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon etc. etc. Lyrics in this  
fic are copyright Britney Spears, "Born to make you happy"  
But Sakurai Takuya is my character ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Without Words  
  
By Artemis  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
THREE  
  
Takuya and Usagi walked over to the nearby coffee shop  
and sat down at a table outside that overlooked a beautiful  
view of the river.  
"Wow, this is so beautiful!" Usagi whispered as she stood  
at the table and gazed at the view.  
She put her hand bag down on the table and walked over to  
the balcony. She leaned against the railing and felt the  
cool breeze fluttering around her.  
"This is my favourite place to have coffee and just  
relax," Takuya smiled happily. "The only reason why I got  
that job at that electronics store is so I could be near  
this place!"  
Usagi looked at him doubtfully.  
"It's true!" he told her.  
She decided to believe him. Anyone would fall in love with  
this view.  
"Why did you ask me out for coffee?" Usagi asked him when  
they sat down at the table.  
Takuya was a little surprised when she asked him.  
"You just looked kind of sad," he told her seriously. "And  
I wondered why."  
Usagi didn't reply for a while and she stared down at her  
menu. She didn't really want to talk about it to a stranger.  
She hadn't even told any of her closest friends.  
"Why do you think I'm going to tell you about it?" Usagi asked  
him, a little angrily.  
"I.. I didn't..." he stammered. "Sorry.."  
Usagi saw his expression and knew he was an honest and good  
person. She felt bad immediately for being angry at him.  
"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm actually  
glad you asked me for coffee. I need all the distractions I  
can get today."  
Takuya simply nodded, then looked at his menu. Usagi looked  
at him from the safe distance behind her menu. He wasn't a  
bad person and maybe she would feel better if she talked to  
a stranger. She couldn't bring herself to talk to anyone  
because she felt that they would say it was her fault and  
they wouldn't agree with her actions.  
  
They ate quietly, while others chatted constantly in the  
background.  
"So, Tsukino san," Takuya spoke up finally. "What do you  
want to do after?"  
"Usagi is fine," she smiled. "Um, well.... I'm not sure."  
"I've got the rest of the day off so I can take you wherever  
you want," he smiled. "I hope I don't sound weird, but I can  
keep you distracted if you'd like."  
Usagi wondered why he was being so nice. He didn't seem like  
he would do anything to her, but then why would he have such  
bold intentions?  
"Why are you being so nice?" Usagi asked cautiously.  
Takuya noticed her suspicion and then laughed.  
"Don't worry," he told her. "It's not that I'm interested in  
you in *that* way, but you reminded me of how I used to be."  
Usagi was puzzled and he could see that.  
"When I saw you walking into the store, I could tell something  
happened to you. I don't know if it's as big as what happened  
to me, but your eyes were looking far away to a distant someone  
that can't be reached," Takuya smiled sadly, then returned  
to eating his food.  
"What do you mean? What... what happened with you?" Usagi asked  
quietly. "If you don't mind me asking.."  
Takuya put his fork down and sighed.  
"A year ago, my wife died in a train accident," he told her.  
Usagi was shocked and speechless. She hadn't thought that this  
young man would be a widower. He looked far too young.  
"We were both twenty when it happened," he told her as if reading  
her thoughts. "I'm still not completely over her, but coming to  
this coffee shop makes me feel better. This was her favourite  
place. I loved it too, but she had always come here and enjoyed  
the view ever since she was little. When the owners of this place  
found out, they wanted to everything to help me. So I asked them  
to reserve this table for me. So whenever I felt lonely, I could  
come here and enjoy the view just like my wife and I used to."  
Usagi was stunned by his story. He was twenty-one, two years  
younger than her and here he was being so wise. It made her  
feel so guilty about her and Mamoru.  
"Excuse me, I have to go," Usagi told him hurriedly.  
She got out her purse and grabbed some notes and put them on the  
table.  
"Thank you very much," she smiled to him.  
"It's okay," he smiled. "I'm glad I could help you. And I hope  
things work out."  
Usagi grabbed her bag, then ran out of the shop. Takuya watched  
her and noticed her half finished meal.  
"Funny," he laughed quietly to himself. "She ordered the same  
meal..."  
Then he closed his eyes and cried silently inside his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
'Cos you're the only one within my heart   
I was born to make you happy   
Always and forever you and me   
That's the way our life should be   
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, this didn't really concentrate much on Usagi and Mamoru,  
but oh well ^_~ E-mail me at emichan9@yahoo.com! 


	4. Without Words - part four -

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon etc. etc. Lyrics in this  
fic are copyright Britney Spears, "Born to make you happy"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Without Words  
  
By Artemis  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
FOUR  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
If only you were here tonight   
I know that we could make it right   
I dont know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy   
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi ran the hardest and fastest she had ever ran in her  
whole entire life. She knew why she had been running away from  
Mamoru and not to him. She was afraid of something that wasn't  
there. There was no way Mamoru would stop loving her, but  
when she saw his face, that thought had flickered into her mind  
and had taken over all her trust she had for him. And she knew  
that without each other, they couldn't be completely happy.  
She knew he wanted to talk to her but she had just pushed him  
away because she was afraid. But she wanted to talk to him  
now and she had to find him before this feeling ran out.  
  
Usagi ran past the park, past the bus stop and reached the  
train station.  
"Next train, in fifteen minutes?" Usagi groaned, looking at  
the timetable. "I can't wait that long!"  
She walked around, looking and hoping she could find another  
train with another time.  
"Two minutes!" Usagi shouted as she found a train.  
She hadn't heard of it before, but as long as it took her  
to Mamoru, she didn't care. She ran as fast as she could to  
the ticket booths. There was a large crowd of people and Usagi  
felt impatient. She waited and waited and the line never grew  
shorter, but instead, seemed to grow longer. Usagi frowned and  
almost wanted to push in front of the people in line. Finally,  
she reached the front of the line.  
"The 5:32 train please," Usagi asked the woman behind the booth.  
"5:32? There's no train at that time!" the woman told her, looking  
at her funny.  
"There isn't?" Usagi frowned.  
Then, nearby, she heard another voice repeat her question. She  
turned and standing two booths away from her was Mamoru. She stared  
out of disbelief and wondered if she was dreaming.  
"Sorry," she told the woman and left the queue.  
She saw Mamoru leaving and pushed past the crowd to try and get to  
him. Usagi lost him in the crowd and looked around desparately  
for him. After ten minutes, she started to wonder if she really  
did see him.  
"Mamoru..." she whispered, then she could feel her heart  
sink as if it were made out of lead.  
She started to tremble and felt tears pouring down her cheeks.  
Usagi stood in the middle of the crowd, crying. She couldn't hold  
it back any longer. She had to find Mamoru and talk to him.  
She couldn't live without him. She felt so much pain if she  
couldn't see him for just one week. How could she cope any longer?  
Everyday she would have to find something to do to keep her mind  
off him, but by the end of the day when she was crawling into  
bed, she thought of him. She thought of how he would hold her  
tight and smile that radiant smile of his to light up any of her  
sorrows. She thought of those words he would say to her that were  
so perfect all the time. She thought of how he could read her  
thoughts and surprise her with it. She thought of how she would  
always tell him everything and he would understand. Where else  
would she find someone so perfect? No, where else would she  
find someone who wasn't always perfect, but someone who she  
would love no matter what and would love her back the same.  
  
Disappointed, Usagi left the train station and sat down on the  
steps outside. She sighed and glanced at her watch. It was 6.  
She buried her head in her arms and sobbed. Suddenly, she  
heard a voice calling her name. She thought she was dreaming.  
"Usako?" that familiar gentle voice called her.  
Usagi looked up and saw Mamoru standing at the bottom of  
the steps. She stood up and started to cry. She couldn't  
believe that he was standing there. It had to be a dream.  
She couldn't stop crying and then she felt his arms around her.  
Mamoru kissed her hair and hugged her tight.  
"I couldn't believe it when I saw you here," he whispered  
to her. "I thought I was dreaming."  
"So did I," Usagi sobbed in his arms. "I'm sorry Mamo chan.  
I'm so sorry. I know I've been so horrible to you. I know  
you're angry at me. I know I shouldn't have said those things  
to you. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm not expecting you to  
forgive me for it, but I hope.."  
"Shhhhh," Mamoru smiled, cutting her short.  
Mamoru looked a little teary and Usagi looked up at him.  
He kissed her quivering lips and didn't need to say a word to  
let Usagi know his reply.  
"I'm sorry," Usagi apologised once more after he kissed her.  
"Usako, it's okay," he murmured and wiped the tears from her  
cheeks.  
"Mamo chan..." Usagi whispered. "I didn't tell you something  
that I should have told you before... I found out two nights  
ago and I wanted to tell you, but... I just... after our  
argument I just... I'm sorry.."  
Mamoru looked at her and kissed her on the nose.  
"What is it Usako?"  
Usagi looked at him nervously, then managed to stammer out.  
"I think I'm pregnant...."  
They stared at each other in silence, then Usagi started to  
laugh.  
"What?" Mamoru frowned.  
"You're such a mess! Look at you!" she giggled. "And to think  
I was the one who couldn't live a single day without you!"  
"Usako," Mamoru laughed. "I am not a mess! You're a mess too!  
I've probably never seen this much runny mascara on you  
before!"  
Usagi gave him a short kiss on the lips and smiled.  
"I'm sorry I said you didn't care about me," she apologised.  
"I know you didn't mean it. And I know you know how I feel."  
"Maybe I don't?" Usagi teased him.  
She saw him look a little worried, so she kissed him again.  
"I love you too Mamo-chan," she whispered softly to him as  
their lips parted.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
THE END  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tadah! The sappy ending! I love these over emotional  
endings ^___^ And now you know the significance of the  
title right? Even though they did sorta speak at the end ^_-  
E-mail me at emichan9@yahoo.com! 


End file.
